


Сокрытое в сердце

by Lour



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, софт хорни нирниры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: После долгого сотрудничества Повелителя Теней и Нира их отношения перерастают в нечто большее. Однажды они оказываются наедине, а рядом ― ни единой души.
Relationships: Nier/Shadowlord (Nier)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Сокрытое в сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Коммишка для одного замечательного человека: https://twitter.com/opiumin
> 
> Думаю, рано или поздно из этого драббла вырастет полноценный макси, но это не точно

Устало вздохнув, Нир вперил пустой взгляд в потолок. Сегодня выдался тяжёлый день: сначала надо было сбегать по поручению в Приморье, потом в Фасад, собрать материалы на Свалке, заодно выполнить просьбу Гидеона; по пути домой пришлось спасти несчастного почтальона, который никак не мог отвязаться от разозлившихся овец, проводить его в деревню к Пополе, вместо долгожданного отдыха помочь и ей… Порой Нир не понимал, зачем вообще всем этим занимается. Уже не первый месяц он знал, где Йона и что с ней. Уже не первый месяц знал, как ей помочь. Конечно, оставалось много вопросов и неясностей, и ему бы не мешало хорошенько всё обдумать ― а он продолжал носиться туда-сюда, помогая всем и каждому. Может, по привычке.

  
  


Нир потянулся, снял с сапог броню ― в уставших ногах сразу растеклось приятное тепло, ― снял перчатки, небрежно кинул их на стол и стал рыскать по дому в поисках еды. На готовку у него не было сил, и он с удовольствием плюхнулся бы сейчас на кровать и проспал до самого полудня ― но как же Эмиль и Кайне? Если он им ничего не принесёт, они останутся голодными.

  
  


Заглянув в каждый уголок, Нир нашёл только полусгнившие овощи. Можно было бы сходить в торговый квартал, закупиться там ― тем более что сегодня Нир неплохо заработал, да только время было далеко за полночь; все в деревне давно спали. Нир вышел из дома и заглянул в сад. Недавно посаженные растения ещё не плодоносили. Ну и что теперь делать? Готовить из того, что есть? Не найдя решения лучше, Нир вернулся, обрезал гниль на овощах, потушил их, разложил поровну в две тарелки ― порции получились крошечными, Кайне так вовсе на один зуб, но хоть что-то. Придя к друзьям, он протянул каждому по тарелке и виновато сказал:

  
  


― Оставалось только это.

  
  


― Скажи, ― заговорил Вайс, когда Кайне с Эмилем жадно набросились на еду, ― что такого понадобилось Пополе, что даже я не могу пойти с тобой?

  
  


Возвращаясь домой, Нир попросил Вайса остаться здесь, с Эмилем и Кайне, и объяснение этому придумал глупое: несколько дней назад Попола попросила его, Нира, кое-что сделать ― но с условием, чтобы ему никто не помогал. Нир пожал плечами:

  
  


― Не знаю, Вайс. Попола пока не уточняла.

  
  


Ложь. Он лгал в сотый, тысячный раз, и в последнее время всё нелепее. А уж какой ценой давалось враньё! От одной только мысли, что он обманывает друзей, его передёргивало ― и он же противился раскрывать им правду. А что он скажет? «Понимаете, я сотрудничаю с Тенью, которая пять лет назад натравила других Теней на нашу деревню, похитила Йону и чуть не убила меня»? Хотя вряд ли это было простое сотрудничество: их отношения с Повелителем Теней зашли гораздо, гораздо дальше. Повелитель Теней предлагал рассказать обо всём хотя бы Вайсу ― всё-таки он был важной частью проекта «Гештальт». Но Нир медлил. Не знал, вспомнит ли Вайс об этом масштабном плане человечества, ждущего своего возрождения, а если не вспомнит, поверит ли в искренность намерений Повелителя Теней. Сам Нир долго в ней сомневался.

  
  


― Зачастил ты бегать по её поручениям, ― заметила Кайне, и было в её спокойном голосе что-то пугающее. От острого, недоверчивого взгляда становилось не по себе. Эмиль молчал, задумчиво смотря куда-то вдаль. После общения с Повелителем Теней Нир научился чутко улавливать чужое настроение, видеть чужие чувства: речь Теней походила на жутковатую неразборчивую какофонию, поэтому понять их повелителя Нир мог только по интонации и жестам. Или благодаря Нуару с Йоной, но без них приходилось быть очень внимательным. Как сейчас. Друзья наверняка знали, что он обманывает их, и подталкивали к откровенному разговору. «Ещё не время», ― подумал Нир и слабо улыбнулся:

  
  


― Да, я знаю. Вайс, присмотри за Кайне и Эмилем.

  
  


― Это нам нужно присматривать за твоей бесполезной книгой, ― фыркнула Кайне.

  
  


― Бесполезной книгой?! ― возмутился Вайс, и, пока они выясняли отношения, Нир быстро ушёл.

  
  


Может, пора было всё рассказать? О Повелителе Теней, о гештальтах и репликантах ― обо всём, о чём так долго рассказывали ему Нуар и сам Повелитель Теней. Или всё-таки рано? «Завтра снова поговорю об этом с Повелителем Теней», ― решил Нир и посмотрел на грязно-серые ночные облака. Сколько у него было времени поспать? Он обещал Повелителю Теней прийти после полудня, а путь в замок предстоял неблизкий. Добравшись до дома, Нир открыл дверь, шагнул за порог ― и удивлённо застыл.

  
  


― Привет, ― не сразу сказал он растерянно: напротив, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Повелитель Теней. Он и раньше приходил в деревню, но только к Деволе и Пополе, домой к Ниру ― никогда. ― Что-то случилось?

  
  


Повелитель Теней ответил с таким укором, что Нир, пусть ни слова не понял, сразу догадался:

  
  


― Я что-то сделал не так, да?

  
  


Повелитель Теней кивнул. Дело оставалось за малым: узнать, в чём же Нир провинился. Видимо, что-то стряслось сегодня ― но что? Кажется, Кайне в порыве злости выкосила группу Теней. По приказу своего повелителя Тени не трогали Нира и его друзей, а они взамен не убивали Теней. Обычно. Нир потратил кучу сил, чтобы уговорить друзей оставить Теней в покое. Эмиль, пусть и удивился такой просьбе, послушал Нира быстрее всех. Вайс до сих пор часто ворчал из-за того, как странно повёл себя Нир. Кайне… Сначала она его как следует обматерила, а потом стала такой тихой, какой не была никогда ― и это пугало не на шутку; Ниру постоянно казалось, что она раскусила его ещё в тот момент. После долгих уговоров она перестала убивать Теней, но в ярости мигом забывала обо всех обещаниях. Нир часто ловил себя на мысли, что боится признаться во всём из-за Кайне. Она ведь ненавидела Теней. Как она поведёт себя, узнав, что он так сильно сблизился с Тенью?

  
  


― Если ты о тех Тенях, ― сказал Нир, ― то извини: ты знаешь, Кайне невозможно контролировать.

  
  


Повелитель Теней отрицательно качнул головой, и Нир удивлённо поморгал:

  
  


― А что тогда? Это ведь срочно? Иначе ты подождал бы до завтра, когда… ― начал рассуждать Нир, но Повелитель Теней оборвал его на полуслове. «Нет», ― сказал он; за столько времени Нир научился понимать короткие ответы вроде «да» и «нет». ― Значит, это что-то срочное.

  
  


Но Повелитель Теней снова помотал головой.

  
  


― Это не срочно, ― задумчиво проговорил Нир, ― но и подождать до завтра не может.

  
  


Повелитель Теней кивнул.

  
  


― Я не понимаю, ― сдался Нир. ― Давай я приду к тебе завтра, и… ― Повелитель Теней прервал его решительным «нет». От удивления Нир потерял дар речи: Повелитель Теней не хотел, чтобы он приходил? Раньше такого не было никогда.

  
  


И вдруг он понял, что случилось.

  
  


― Я ведь обещал прийти не завтра? ― Повелитель Теней кивнул. ― Я обещал прийти сегодня?

  
  


Повелитель Теней всплеснул руками и воскликнул что-то вроде «ну наконец-то!». Нир виновато улыбнулся:

  
  


― Перепутал, прости.

  
  


Повелитель Теней сразу на него взъелся ― заговорил быстро, торопливо, явно отчитывая за рассеянность. И вместе с тем в голосе то и дело пробивалось… волнение? Нир не был уверен.

  
  


― Я не понимаю ни слова, ― отмахнулся Нир, и Повелитель Теней замолк. Чуть ли не кожей чувствуя его недовольство, Нир улыбнулся: ― Не злись, я ведь просто дни перепутал. Лучше скажи, почему ты без Нуара?

  
  


Короткому раздражённому ответу Нир не удивился.

  
  


― Вы снова поссорились, ― понял он. Нуар с самого начала был против их сотрудничества: не видел смысла «возиться с каким-то репликантом» ― постоянно всё объяснять, убеждать в честности своих слов, завоёвывать доверие. В первое время он вечно ругался с Ниром. С Повелителем Теней ― никогда. Нуар неохотно, но слушался, когда ему приказывали обращаться к Ниру вежливо, слушался, когда приказывали молчать и не лезть с советами. А недавно его терпение лопнуло: он огрызался чуть ли не на каждое слово Повелителя Теней, и всякий раз это приводило к ссоре. Нуару надоело ждать, когда Нир сделает шаг к осуществлению проекта «Гештальт» ― расскажет всё своим друзьям. Повелитель Теней был более терпелив ― он уговаривал, но никогда не напирал. Может, потому что уважал Нира. Может, потому что разделял его сомнения. Чья личность останется после их слияния? Повелителя Теней? Или Нира? А может, обоих, как у Йоны? Что будет с Йоной? А вдруг ничего не выйдет? Ведь проект не предусматривал пункта «последствия возможного обретения репликантами самосознания».

  
  


Повелитель Теней, ничего не сказав, прошёл к двери, и Нир удивился:

  
  


― Ты куда? Если хочешь, оставайся.

  
  


Таких слов он от себя не ожидал: разве сейчас была не глубокая ночь? Разве его не вымотал сегодняшний день? Странно, но почему-то он больше не чувствовал усталости. Повелитель Теней что-то спросил, и Нир кивнул:

  
  


― Да, можешь остаться.

  
  


Повелитель Теней помотал головой, повторил вопрос, а увидев, что Нир ничего не понимает, вдруг показал на кровать. Нир чуть не поперхнулся. Да, конечно, они сильно сблизились и Нир знал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдёт ― но чтобы предлагать вот так напрямую… Слишком это было неожиданно и слишком необычно для Повелителя Теней. Или он говорил о другом? Смотря на него круглыми глазами, Нир нервно улыбнулся:

  
  


― И что ты имеешь в виду?

  
  


Пару секунд Повелитель Теней молчал, а потом, встрепенувшись, замахал руками, заговорил торопливо и сбивчиво. Чуть успокоившись, он объяснил всё заново: показал на Нира ― и сложил ладони под щекой, изображая спящего; показал на себя ― и помотал головой.

  
  


― Мне нужно поспать, а ты не хочешь мне мешать? ― предположил Нир, и Повелитель Теней кивнул. ― Так вот оно что. А я-то подумал…

  
  


Так и не договорив, он прыснул со смеху. Повелитель Теней сказал что-то весёлым, шутливым тоном, и в его голосе чётко прозвучало: «Почему бы и нет?» «И правда, почему бы и нет?» ― мысленно повторил Нир и посмотрел на Повелителя Теней. Комната резко погрузилась в тишину. Впервые за всё время поблизости не было никого, кто мог потревожить. Впервые они действительно остались наедине. Стоило ли упускать такой шанс? Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали: взгляды говорили лучше слов.

  
  


Наконец Повелитель Теней осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, шагнул вперёд. Нир не отступил. «Почему бы и нет?» ― всё вертелся в голове вопрос. Сердце забилось чаще. Повелитель Теней дотронулся ладонью до его лица, потянулся к губам, и Нир неосознанно подался навстречу.

  
  


Это было чувство, не похожее ни на что. Повелитель Теней целовал медленно, осторожно, с чуть уловимым напряжением, словно боялся ненароком ранить, ― и Нир отвечал, несмело следуя за движениями его губ. Он не знал, правильно ли поступает, но по телу растекалось такое приятное тепло… Оборвать это чувство Нир был не в силах. Он хотел утонуть в нём, раствориться, и Повелитель Теней, обняв Нира, только разжёг желание.

  
  


Нир ярко ощущал каждое прикосновение: мягкое поглаживание по щеке, чуть более настойчивое ― по спине. И поцелуй, долгий пьянящий поцелуй. Он запустил руку в жестковатые чёрные волосы, вторую положил на пепельную спину. Что-то слабо дрогнуло под ладонью. Не сразу Нир понял, что это крылья, нежные и шелковистые, как у мотылька. Он погладил их, и Повелитель Теней, смяв ткань жилета, наградил Нира гораздо более уверенным, горячим поцелуем. Нир не сдержал улыбки. Чуть отстранившись, он добродушно спросил:

  
  


― Нравится, да?

  
  


Повелитель Теней не произнёс ни звука, только убрал ладонь с его лица. Слабо зашуршала одежда, и Нир рвано вздохнул от удовольствия, когда плавным, дразнящим движением Повелитель Теней провёл по животу и спине. Прохлада его рук скользнула выше ― но вдруг он остановился, что-то недовольно проскрежетал: подняться дальше ему мешали нагрудник и цепи, плотно прижимавшие одежду к телу. Повелитель Теней целиком переключился на них ― окинул взглядом, нашёл пару застёжек, попытался их расстегнуть, стянуть нагрудник. Не вышло. Он возился долго ― долго и напрасно, а Нир тихо смеялся, наблюдая за тем, как он усердно пытается понять конструкцию доспеха. В конце концов сжалившись над измученным беднягой, Нир предложил:

  
  


― Давай лучше я сам?

  
  


Повелитель Теней отошёл. Нир быстро снял нагрудник и стал развязывать пояс: с остальным проще было разобраться тоже самому. Пару секунд стояла тишина. И вдруг Повелитель Теней, указывая то на Нира, то на злополучный нагрудник, разразился такой гневной тирадой, что Нир невольно улыбнулся. Даже не понимая слов, он так и слышал: «Я столько времени на это потратил, хотя ты мог помочь мне сразу!»

  
  


― Если бы ты предупредил, что придёшь, я бы вообще этот нагрудник снял гораздо раньше, ― рассмеялся Нир и только потом понял, какую чушь ляпнул. Снова повисла короткая тишина. А когда Повелитель Теней заговорил, в его голосе звучало весёлое: «Правда?»

  
  


― Ох, забудь, я просто пошутил, ― нахмурился в ответ Нир, и теперь засмеялся Повелитель Теней ― по крайней мере, этот звук отдалённо напоминал смех. Нир снял пояс, рукава. Развязывая шнурки жилета, он мельком взглянул на Повелителя Теней ― тот ждал, не выражая никаких чувств; лишь глаза да узоры на теле и крыльях сияли ярче обычного. Но только Нир снял жилет и рубашку, как всё его спокойствие, вся его сдержанность исчезли без следа. Он подлетел к Ниру, сжал его в объятиях, страстно поцеловал в губы, спустился к шее. От коротких, нетерпеливых поцелуев сладко тянуло в животе; сам того не понимая, Нир заражался горячностью Повелителя Теней. Грубоватые ласки, шумные вздохи на грани стонов ― Нир не сдерживал себя и этим ещё сильнее распалял Повелителя Теней. Мысли меркли; оставалось лишь желание, необузданное, неукротимое желание.

  
  


Ощутив лёгкое касание к волосам, Нир вздрогнул. Повелитель Теней погладил его по голове, стянул и отбросил в сторону ободок. Весь запал мигом потух. Нир испуганно распахнул глаза ― страх был такой, словно с него собрались заживо сдирать кожу. Все касания вдруг стали отвратительны. Он нервно сглотнул.

  
  


― Погоди, ― хотел сказать он, но не успел: Повелитель Теней взъерошил ему волосы, и Нира сковал ужас. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как к его волосам прикасались вот так. Воспоминания, казалось бы ушедшие, воскресли с новой силой. Размытый мужской силуэт, смутный голос, от звука которого разрывал на части страх. _Он_ всегда хватал его за волосы, больно тянул на себя или грубо впечатывал лицом в простыни. За этим следовала боль. Безумная, невыносимая боль, которую Нир сносил молча и без слёз. Потому что по-другому не мог. Потому что по-другому было нельзя. Он безропотно принимал всю жестокость, след от которой до сих пор скрывался глубоко в сердце. Тавро, поставленное раскалённым железом скоту. Нир вперил переполненный ужасом взгляд в Тень. Что она собиралась с ним делать?

  
  


― Х-хватит, ― слабым, дрожащим, как будто не своим голосом взмолил Нир. Тень, остановившись, посмотрела на него. ― Прекрати. ― Она сразу отдёрнула руку от волос и, что-то сказав, попыталась прикоснуться к нему. Нир в бешенстве ударил Тень, отгоняя от себя с испуганным шипением: ― Твою мать, уйди от меня!

  
  


Руки дрожали. Сил не осталось ― Нир не заставил Тень даже сдвинуться с места. Он приготовился к худшему, но Тень чуть заметно кивнула и отошла. Так спокойно и так просто, как будто в Нире не произошло никакой перемены. Тяжело дыша, Нир сел на кровать и устало уронил голову на грудь. Прошло несколько напряжённых минут, прежде чем он пришёл в себя и посмотрел на Повелителя Теней ― тот стоял поодаль, не сводя с Нира взгляда. И больше ничего не делал. Стоял и молчал. Нир виновато опустил глаза: повёл себя, как полный идиот.

  
  


― Извини, ― пробормотал он. Вместо ответа Повелитель Теней подошёл к нему и протянул что-то. Чёрный ободок. Нир не расставался с ним с тех самых пор, как стал зарабатывать в Приморье. Чёрный ободок ― единственный намёк на скрытую толстым слоем прошедших лет незаживающую рану. Нир надел его. На сердце сразу полегчало. Повелитель Теней хотел было пойти обратно, но Нир схватил его за руку.

  
  


― Постой, ― сказал он. ― Присядь.

  
  


Повелитель Теней сел на кровать, но даже так ― на расстоянии. Нир хотел объяснить своё поведение, хотел оправдаться, но не знал, с чего начать. Подумав какое-то время, он заговорил:

  
  


― Знаешь, пять лет назад, когда Йона заболела Чёрной Руной…

  
  


И он рассказал обо всём, о чём не смел рассказать никому, ― о дорогом лекарстве, о единственной «работе», где он мог на него накопить, и о том, через что ради этого проходил. Странно. Сейчас, вспоминая прошлое, Нир не чувствовал ничего. Как будто говорил о жизни незнакомого, чужого человека. Повелитель Теней что-то сказал, и Нир вздохнул:

  
  


― Ты же знаешь: я тебя не понимаю.

  
  


Тогда Повелитель Теней перешёл на другой язык ― язык, который понимало каждое живое существо. Придвинувшись ближе и убедившись, что Нир не против, он обнял его. Без прежнего желания, без прежней страсти. Сейчас он хотел успокоить. Сейчас он хотел поддержать. Сейчас он говорил без слов: «Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это в одиночку. Но теперь ты не один».

  
  


Поражённый до глубины души, Нир оцепенел. Его утешали? Настолько это было неожиданно, настолько непривычно… Когда кто-то проявлял к нему такое участие? Да, за него беспокоился Эмиль, даже Кайне и Вайс по-своему старались поддерживать. Но это был _ответ_ на его заботу о них. Нир был тем, на кого они всегда могли положиться. Нир был для них примером. Он дарил им силы для борьбы, в то время как сам медленно угасал. И не смел сказать об этом ― не смел проявлять перед ними слабость. И потому никогда не подпускал их так близко, как подпустил того, в чьих был объятиях. Нир раскрывал ему глубочайшие страхи, делился тем, чем не смел поделиться даже с друзьями. Почему же? Почему?

  
  


И вдруг он понял всё. С самого начала Повелитель Теней заботился о нём ― даже тогда, когда Нир относился к нему недоверчиво, почти враждебно. Он приказал другим Теням не трогать Нира и его друзей. Он беспокоился не только за свою сестру, но и за сестру Нира. Он вечно одёргивал Нуара, если тот проявлял хоть каплю неуважения к Ниру. Он поддерживал всегда. Прошло столько времени, а Нир лишь сейчас увидел картину целиком. Какое-то тёплое, мягкое чувство ворвалось в сердце, и под его наплывом Нир крепко обнял Повелителя Теней.

  
  


Он так привык заботиться о других, что даже не думал, будто кто-то когда-то позаботится о нём.

  
  


Они сидели молча, наслаждаясь объятиями друг друга, и с каждой минутой Нир всё сильнее проникался нежностью. Не той, которую испытывал к друзьям, и не той, которую питал к Йоне. Это было совершенно иное чувство ― чувство, объяснить которое Нир не мог. Он посмотрел в глаза Повелителя Теней, яркие, сияющие, похожие на расплавленное золото. Нир никогда раньше не замечал, что у Теней такие красивые глаза. Или такими они были только у их повелителя?

  
  


Нир убрал чёлку с его лица, ласково провёл ладонью по щеке, как обычно делал это сам Повелитель Теней, и прильнул к его губам со всей мягкостью, со всем теплом, переполнявшими сердце. Повелитель Теней что-то удивлённо прогудел, и Нир улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй: впервые за всё время проявил инициативу он, конечно это было неожиданно. Но останавливаться на этом Нир не хотел. Он обвил рукой шею Повелителя Теней и лёг, увлекая его за собой. Вдруг Повелитель Теней разорвал поцелуй и, посмотрев на Нира, спросил что-то.

  
  


― Не понимаю я тебя, ― ответил, недоумевая, Нир. Повелитель Теней повторил свои слова. Ну и что он хотел сказать? Почему медлил? Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Повелитель Теней поднёс ладонь к его груди, но не коснулся кожи, а снова заговорил. «Можно?» ― как будто спрашивал он. А может, он вкладывал другой смысл ― «уверен, что хочешь этого?» После рассказа о своём прошлом такому вопросу Нир не удивился бы. Одно он знал наверняка ― без его разрешения Повелитель Теней не продолжит.

  
  


― Давай, ― кивнул Нир, и Повелитель Теней опустил руку ему на грудь, провёл вниз, легко-легко коснулся губами щеки. Нир прикрыл веки. Он никогда не понимал, на что похоже это чувство. Всё тело Повелителя Теней ощущалось как человеческое, но в то же время было таким бархатисто-мягким, таким хрупким ― словно пепел. Его прикосновения, аккуратные и нежные, не похожие ни на что, кружили голову. Он гладил плечи, руки, торс, кончиками пальцев щекотал шею и лицо. От его ласк, уверенных, но лёгких, бежали мурашки. Нир наслаждался ― так наслаждается каждой каплей воды истомлённый жаждой путник. И без того неразборчивые мысли путались; в конце концов отбросив их, Нир закрыл глаза и забылся в удовольствии, накатывающем, как мягкий прибой.

  
  


Всё быстрее билось сердце. Учащалось дыхание. Повелитель Теней провёл ладонями от шеи к животу, медленно огладил бёдра, и Нир закусил губу: как слабый заряд тока, с головы до ног пробрало удовольствие. Нир так ярко ощутил его ― даже сквозь одежду… Вдруг он резко распахнул глаза. Конечно же, одежда! Как он мог забыть?

  
  


― Стой, подожди секунду, ― попросил он, и Повелитель Теней, точно обжёгшись, отстранился. Несколько минут назад он с таким же испугом отдёрнул руку от волос Нира.

  
  


― Нет, всё нормально, ― поспешил сказать Нир, вставая. ― Просто вспомнил, что не разделся до конца.

  
  


Повелитель Теней засмеялся, хотя Нир ничего смешного не видел. Спрашивать, что его так развеселило, Нир даже не стал: всё равно не понял бы ни слова. Сняв сапоги и избавившись от оставшейся одежды, он сел на кровать, придвинулся ближе к Повелителю Теней. Мягкий поцелуй ― и Повелитель Теней провёл ладонью вдоль спины, снова спустился к бёдрам. Шумно выдохнув, Нир впился пальцами в его плечи. Нарочито медленные касания сводили с ума, и Нир нетерпеливо ёрзал, мучаясь вопросом: когда же Повелитель Теней решится на большее? А тот, чуть повернув голову, лишь наблюдал за его несдержанной реакцией. И продолжал дразнить. Вдруг скользнул пальцами от талии к бедру. К паху. От следующего касания Нир, вспыхнув, тихо замычал. Повелитель Теней притянул его к себе, и Нир уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, тяжело дыша в такт ласкам, двигаясь бёдрами навстречу. Томительно-сладкий жар растекался по телу. Нир старался контролировать голос, но невольный стон всё же сорвался с губ. Алые и золотистые узоры ярко сверкнули; Повелитель Теней, осторожно повалив Нира, мягко прижался к нему. Холодные губы коснулись шеи. Ключицы. Груди. Повелитель Теней растягивал каждый поцелуй, и Нир не знал, чего хочет больше: чтобы он ускорился или чтобы бесконечно дарил эти мгновения блаженства.

  
  


Он поцеловал живот ― и вдруг остановился.

  
  


― Что такое?

  
  


Он не ответил, даже не поднял взгляда. Провёл пальцами по животу, затем по груди ― короткими, прерывистыми движениями. Присмотревшись, Нир увидел, что он водит по светлым полоскам шрамов. Особенно долго ― по шраму на животе и левом плече. Память, оставшаяся после их битвы пять лет назад. Нир тогда потерял много крови, и Пополе пришлось здорово постараться, чтобы поставить его на ноги.

  
  


Повелитель Теней прильнул губами к шрамам, оставленным им самим, и виновато произнёс одно слово ― слово, которое Нир прекрасно понял. «Прости».

  
  


― Всё нормально, ― улыбнулся Нир. Удивительно, что тот, кто нанёс ему самые страшные раны, сейчас дарил ему такое блаженство. Повелитель Теней коснулся губами шрама на животе и продолжил истязать неторопливыми, долгими поцелуями. Грудь. Ключица. Шея. Сердце колотилось бешено. Повелитель Теней добрался до губ, и этот долгожданный поцелуй оказался таким приятным, что Нир несдержанно застонал. Повелитель Теней, приподнявшись, спросил о чём-то ― судя по голосу, он был приятно удивлён. Нир почувствовал, как заливается краской.

  
  


― Заканчивай уже со своими вопросами, ― проворчал он, притягивая Повелителя Теней к себе. Тот тихо засмеялся ― удивительно приятным голосом, чем-то похожим на урчание кота ― и нежно коснулся губами уха. По коже пробежали мурашки.

  
  


Повелитель Теней гладил его напряжённое, разгорячённое тело, осыпал невесомыми поцелуями шею и лицо. Нир выгибался навстречу ласкам, всё слабее контролируя себя и свои порывы. Не понимая, что делает, он потянулся к Повелителю Теней и обнял, прильнув к нему всем телом. Нир хотел чувствовать мягкость его холодной кожи, трепет его хрупких крыльев, чувствовать каждое касание, каждый поцелуй ― хотел чувствовать его всего. _Он хотел его всего._

  
  


Повелитель Теней мягко прижал его к кровати. Не в силах больше терпеть, Нир обвил ногами его спину и надавил на поясницу. Он хотел большего. Он _требовал_ большего. Повелитель Теней заговорил, и, только уловив в его голосе вопрос, Нир нетерпеливо выдохнул:

  
  


― Да.

  
  


Повелитель Теней, то ли снова дразня, то ли давая время передумать, погладил его по ногам и ягодицам и только после этого осторожно подался бёдрами вперёд. Нир тихо застонал. Это было странное чувство ― боль, смешанная с ярким, пылающим удовольствием. До этой секунды Нир и подумать не мог, что это настолько приятно. Он сильнее надавил на спину Повелителя Теней, и тот, послушный безмолвной команде, толкнулся глубже. По телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. Повелитель Теней начал двигаться ― медленно, стараясь не причинить боли, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. А если нетерпеливо ускорялся, тут же останавливался, заглаживал вину извиняющимся поцелуем и тихо спрашивал, можно ли продолжать. Нир отвечал жадным поцелуем ― из раза в раз, из раза в раз, пока не потерял терпение и не прошептал на ухо Повелителю Теней:

  
  


― Просто не останавливайся, хорошо? Если что-то будет не так, я скажу.

  
  


Лишь тогда Повелитель Теней позволил себе быть чуточку настойчивее, чуточку напористее. Его движения, аккуратные и плавные, его прикосновения, жаркие и чувственные, ― всё доставляемое им удовольствие окончательно затуманило разум. Нир то откидывал голову, подставляя шею поцелуям, то сам тянулся за ними. Повелитель Теней внимательно следил за его реакцией, безошибочно угадывал, когда замедлиться, а когда ― ускориться. Комната полнилась громкими вздохами и протяжными стонами. Даже в груди Повелителя Теней слабо клокотало что-то, похожее на рык. Узоры на нём полыхали так, что слепили глаза. Нир целовал его губы, лицо, шею, зарывался пальцами в волосы, гладил крылья, плечи, руки. И всё равно этого было мало, чтобы выразить наслаждение, поделиться им с Повелителем Теней. От каждого его движения Нира бросало в жар, от каждого прикосновения он таял. Его привыкшее к боли тело прежде не знало подобных чувств. Чувств, которые с каждой секундой раскалялись, как раскаляется сталь ― становится горячее, мягче, податливее. С безграничной лаской и теплом он смотрел в золотистые глаза и чувствовал, что больше ему не нужен никто ― только Повелитель Теней, его нежность, его забота. Его любовь.

  
  


Наслаждение накатывало волнами, копилось всё быстрее; Нир крепко прижал к себе Повелителя Теней и простонал ему в губы, когда взрыв удовольствия пронёсся с головы до ног. Короткий миг напряжения ― и по мышцам растеклась приятная слабость. Охваченный истомой, Нир мягко погладил Повелителя Теней, поцеловал его нежно, устало. Сердце переполняли странные, незнакомые, но тёплые чувства.

  
  


Покой и, кажется… счастье?

  
  


Повелитель Теней обнял его, и Нир закрыл глаза, надеясь, что эти мгновения не кончатся никогда.


End file.
